And Now They Clash
by CrazierThanLeo
Summary: Carter and his gang stumble into Camp Half-Blood, and Thalia tries to get them all to have a friendly reunion. Will it work? Who knows. Rated T 'cuz I want it to be. Also for later chapters. PERCABETH, TRAITE, THALICO CARTEZIA ? SALT & MORE. DISCONTINUED
1. The Beginning of the End

**Umm..so this is my first fanfic, and it's not much now…but I promise I'll update soon. Okay? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles and/or PJO….sadly…**

Percy POV:

It was a nice, sunny day outside, and i was enjoying myself, sitting at the beach, the warm water lapping at my feet. Suddenly, a random shadow blocked out the sun. I turned around to see who it was, and saw Annabeth. "Hey," she said, "We..um...have some visitors," I wondered who that could be. I stood up and followed her to the top of the hill. There stood a few people that I have never seen before. They were wearing dirty clothes and had what looked like Egyptian amulets. Two of them were knocked out cold. "Who are you?" I asked.  
"My name is Carter Kane," said the oldest looking boy, "This is Sadie, my sister," he pointed to a girl that had the same rebel aura as Thalia, "and these are Zia, Walt, Felix, Jaz, and Alyssa." A small boy that was passed out on the floor muttered something about penguins.  
"Come on," I sighed, "Let's get you cleaned up,"

5 hours later, when everyone was healed and clean, we introduced them to our friends. Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Nico, Travis, Connor, Katie, Leo, Will, Clarisse, Jason, Piper, Reyna, and I all surrounded them with questions. Basically, there were a ton of people crowded around the Big House. After listening to their stories, I sighed and said, "So first we have Greek gods, then Roman gods, and now Egyptian? What's next? Norse gods?" Annabeth gave me a death glare. "So let me get this straight. You can choose what god's path you get to follow?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Carter replied, "Pretty much,"

"Well, this is great," Piper piped up sarcastically **(See what I did there? Piper piped..oh nevermind)** ,"The Aphrodite cabin will have to give each of you a full makeover." She sighed, and then, with the help of Leo, who lightly punched her on the shoulder, relized she was straying off-topic.

"So now what?" I asked, "I mean, this is kind of a problem. Especially if the Apollo kids find out their dad was pretty much the leader…they might get a big head."

"Hey!" Will protested.

"Anyways…" Carter added, "We just need a place to stay, since our home got kinda destroyed. Do you mind if we stay here?"

"Not at all," Chiron said. I didn't notice as he crept up behind all of us."Felix, you can stay in Percy's cabin, Zia, in Hephaestus, I'm sure Leo would welcome you there. Sadie, you can go in Hecate, Carter in Zeus, Walt in Hades, Jaz in Apollo, and Alyssa in Demeter. Now run along." I smiled, but then realized that having a room full of penguins and cold would not be so fun.

When I got back, the jacuzzi in my bathroom was frozen solid, and penguins were using it as an ice-skating rink. I glared at the 10 year old, but he just smiled sheepishly. I sighed and decided to give up and fall asleep.

The Next Day:

I woke up to someone pecking my cheek. "Annabeth, stop," I mumbled. Then I realized that there was no Annabeth in the room. Only a very small, confused penguin. "Agh!" I screamed. Loud enough to wake Felix up. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. Calmly, I told him to go back to sleep. I, myself, trudged over to breakfast, where, as usual, I sat alone. After that, Thalia came over to my table and said, "Hey, we're all going to get to know each other better later. Come with us- we'll be at my cabin at 10:00."

I silently walked back over to my cabin and fell back on my bed, too tired to do anything. When I opened my eyes it was 9:50, 10 minutes left before Thalia's little reunion. I groaned and fell back onto my bed.

**Ohh…what will happen now? Please review! Who? You! Yes, you, right there! Review it now! I promise I'll update later this week! Next chapter WILL be longer.**


	2. The Battle of Power and Cheesecake

**Hey I"M BACK! So...this is the second chapter, and I'm pretty sure its longer than chapter 1! Sorry for the 16 hour wait. :o**

**Sorry,the characters may be slightly OOC..  
**

**Anyways, thank you so much LazySundayGirl, gabbie519, and Sweetpanda12 for reviewing when nobody else would! You guys get a cookie! (::)(::)(::)!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO of the Kane Chronicles...yet. *evil smile*  
**

5 minutes later I was walking out of the door of my cabin. The temperature outside was so much warmer that I sighed in relief. During the course of the night, frost settled over me, so when I woke up, I looked like a Snow-Percy.

When I reached Cabin 1, I could hear arguing. "What do you mean you have more power? All you can do is chant spells and hope you don't pass out when they work." I could recognize Thalia's voice.

"Yeah, but at least we get to choose what we want to do, and also, most of our powers are useful in combat, unlike some of yours." That was…Carter's? Yes, I think that was Carter…that was his mistake. As soon as I pushed the door open, I could see Thalia sparking with electricity. "You take that back right now," she growled, and I realized that they weren't the only ones there. Annabeth, Sadie, Zia, Jaz, Walt, Alyssa, Nico, Travis, Connor, Katie, Leo, Will, Clarisse, Jason, Piper, and Reyna crowded around them. _Wow, _I thought, _That is quite a lot of people._ Apparently Carter didn't want to take it back, so he…how shall I put it…transformed into a glowing demon chicken hawk warrior thing, and stepped toward Thalia. I gulped and stepped away, muttering something about cheesecake.

It was a good thing I did. Moments later, Carter pulled out some kind of curved sword and lunged at Thalia. I wondered why nobody was trying to help stop the fight when I realized that Thalia probably told them not to. Wait…told? Nah. She probably just glared until they shut up. She then raised her hand and shot random bits of lightning at Carter. He looked shocked, **(Get it? Shocked…lightning…nevermind)** but otherwise unfazed. He lunged at her again as she notched an arrow, and released it. It sailed through the air and hit Carter. The wound didn't look so bad, but it snapped me back into reality. "Stop!" I said, my voice surprisingly calm, but forceful. I was surprised to see them stop. Huh. Piper's charmspeaking skills must have rubbed off on me."Whatever this argument is about, stop it! Will, help Carter," Carter grimacd, holding his bleeding shoulder. Will and Jaz ran up to him, and began the healing process. I sighed, not knowing what to do. Apparently Sadie was thinking the same thing. "You never did tell us your story." she sighed, "Maybe you should start now."

We all sat down on the rough carpet and began,telling them our story, and how this all pretty much sucked.

When we were done, she stared at us long and hard, and sighed, "So here we were, thinking that OUR lives were hard, "She chuckled.

"Oh!" squealed Piper, "I have an idea!" I winced internally. This was not going to be good.

"If the next thing you say starts with 'Let's Play Truth or Dare', I will drench you drench you in ice cold water, and then make you go into my cabin, which is, by the way, infested with penguins, courtesy of Felix."

Sadie and Carter winced apologetically. Piper decided to speak up. "No, really, that's not what I was going to say at all," she said, convincing me. It could have been the charmspeak talking. Thalia chose this moment to recover from her moment of shock, and turned to Carter, "Sorry about your arm, " she said, looking guilty.

Carter nodded, "It's fine" he said. I sighed, wondering what stupid thing someone will do next. I didn't have to wonder for long before a high-pitched scream erupted out of nowhere. It sounded like Katie.

**DUNDUNDUN...cliffharnger...**

**Okay, it was short. But hey, I least I updated it soon! Right? **

**Anyways, please review, and tell me- should I make this into a ToD fic? Becasue that's kind of what I wanted to ddo in the first place.  
**

**THANKS!  
**


	3. Evil Rosebushes and Truth or Dare

**Yippie! I'm back, and with an extra long chapter. Well, maybe not THAT much longer, but still. So I finally figured out how to make it a crossover, (Sorry, Reba1753, and SmilingSim) So, yeah.  
**

**Katie: I really hate you for not telling me what happened to me  
**

**Me: Yeah, well too bad  
**

**Katie: Well, I least you don't own PJO and The Kane Chronicles. I guess it could've been worse, and you need to eat more cereal  
**

**Me: Stop it with the cereal..! Anyways...let the story begin!  
**

I rushed toward the sound, wondering what happened. Katie's face was red with fury, and I could see Travis and Connor standing next to her. Well… not really standing. More like being pinned against the wall with crazy-looking evil rosebushes. "Let us go, Katie-Kat…please? Heh, heh," Travis smiled, trying to keep his voice calm. Connor, on the other hand, was panicking, I could tell. "Okay Katie, really, let us out, now!" he demanded.

"Not until you fix it!" she screamed back at him.

"Whoa!"I interrupted, "What is going on?"

"See for yourself, "Katie grumbled, gesturing toward the window. I looked outside and my eyes widened in horror. The entire Demeter cabin had gotten trashed. And I mean TRASHED. It looked like someone took out all of their garbage and decided to pour it all over the Demeter cabin. Some kind of purple ooze ran down its side, banana peels were on the roof, and tons of random things were everywhere. I sighed and turned to the Stoll brothers. "He dared me to do it," Travis pointed at Connor.

Katie looked like she was about to explode. "If you two did anything to my bunk, I swear I will kill both of you," she screamed. Well, she wouldn't actually kill them, we all knew, but for the next week, they'd probably be plagued with weeds pulling at their ankles, tripping them, and random spiky plants impaling them. Anyway, it would suck. "Someone go get me a pen and paper," I have to start writing my will!" Travis exclaimed dramatically.

Katie looked red with fury as she stormed back to her cabin. Once again, I heard her scream bloody murder. She came back into Cabin 1, and I could see tears streaming down her face, but that didn't stop her from tightening the grip the evil rosebushes had on Travis and Connor. She then proceeded to yell, "How dare you cover my bunk in non-recyclable and plant killing products, and then write on my sheets!" She turned to everyone else, "Do you know what they wrote? They wrote that cereal sucks! How dare they write that cereal sucks? You know, they should actually eat more cereal!"

She honestly sounded like her mom. Ranting on and on about cereal. "Katie-Kat, please, if we clean up your room, will you forgive us?" Travis said in his sweetest voice, which, believe me, did not sound very sweet at all.

"No!"

I had to laugh at this. Katie's face was so red, and she was glaring at the Stolls. If looks could kill, they'd be a pile of ashes right now.

"Why don't we all just calm down, " Piper said, "Really, Katie, I'm sure if you let them go, they will clean up your entire cabin."

Katie's resolve wavered, until she unraveled the evil rosebushes. Travis and Connor fell to the ground. "Well, now that we've got that settled," Piper turned to me ,"Percy, Truth or Dare?"

"NOOOOO!" I screamed so loudly I probably woke up the Morpheus cabin.

Piper looked at me surprisingly, "You know you want to, "she said. She was right. I kind of did. Besides, I did need some fun once in a while. "Dare," I sighed. Piper squealed with delight, but Carter looked at us like we were crazy. "Wait a minute," he said, "So you just randomly started a game of truth or dare?"

"Brother dear, calm down," Sadie said, "We all need some fun once in a while." Funny, I thought. she said exactly what I was thinking. Piper looked at me, with an evil expression on her face, " I dare you to kiss Annabeth…on the lips….for at least a minute," I raised my eyebrows as she said, 'at least' I looked at Annabeth. I've liked her for a pretty long time now, and now I have a chance to kiss her. I should be excited. Right? Wrong. What if I mess up? "Fine," I said, and walked over to Annabeth. I kissed her, and, surprisingly, she kissed back. After a while, I heard Connor yell, "Get a room," and pulled back.

Piper looked so happy. "How long was that?" I wondered aloud

"3 minutes!" Piper squealed, going all Daughter-of-Aphrodite on us. I sighed, and sat back down. It was my turn. "Sadie, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to-" I was interrupted by the door opening. Suddenly, some random guy who really looked like he belonged in the Hades cabin walked in. He had black hair, and looked young, but something about him made me want to bow down. Was he a god? I wondered. "Hello, Sadie," he said, looking at her "It's been a while." I looked a Sadie, and I could tell she looked like she was..well, she either looked like she could strangle him, or jump into his arms with joy.

"Yes, it has," she replied.

**So did you guess who it is already? Of course you did, it's pretty obvious.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews for Chapter Two: The Battle of Power and Cheesecake:**

**SmilingSim: Thanks, I just couldn't figure it out at first  
**

**Reba1753: Thank you! It's a crossover now, so yeah.  
**

**Sweetpanda12: Hmm...Katie might be kinda mad  
**

**Nadia Pintos: You got what you wanted! Smile!  
**

**I'm thinking next chapter in Sadie POV? Any ideas? Oh, and remember to review! Please?  
**

**Review it for the sake of Katie's cereal!  
**


	4. Hot Pink Arrows and an Angry Thanatos

**Hey, so sorry, I was a bit late with this, but at least it's much longer :)**

**Oh, and for this, i'm going to pretend Anubis and Walt are different people, so yeah.  
**

**Sadie: Did you have to add Anubis in?  
**

**Me: Yes  
**

**Sadie: Was it to make my life more complicated?  
**

**Me: Yes  
**

**Sadie: Are you going to continue with the story?  
**

**Me: Yes  
**

Sadie POV

Oh, joy. Walt, Anubis, and I in the same room, while we are playing truth of dare. Perfect. (Note the sarcasm there) As soon as he stepped in, I saw Walt clenching his fists. Was he jealous? Hmm…I liked the sound of that. Anubis stepped inside and asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just playing truth or dare," I explained. Then, seeing as everyone was confused about whom he was, I said,"This is Anubis."

Anubis slowly walked in and stared at all of us. Then he did the thing that surprised me the most. "May I join?" he asked. Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded. Piper, sensing that I did in fact want him to stay, said, "Yeah, sure, take a seat. Now, where were we? Right, Percy, you were going to dare Sadie to do something."

Anubis raised his eyebrows and I blushed. "Right," Percy said, "I dare you to…kiss the cutest boy in here," he smirked. Was he trying to kill me? Great. Now I have to choose. Walt or Anubis? Walt or Anubis? I slowly walked up to Walt and kissed him. It was the logical choice of course. Some people would ding me making out with the god of death strange- just putting that out there. When I returned back to my seat, I could see Anubis gritting his teeth. I sighed, was it ever going to be easy? Then, snapping out of it, I said, "Will, truth or dare?" He honestly looked surprised. Why did I even choose him? I had no idea.

"Dare."

**Sadie: Do you own PJO, or the Kane Chronicles**

**Me: How are you talking to me in the middle of this story? Oh..and no.  
**

I smiled, evilly, and said, "I dare you to go to the archery range, and use hot pink arrows to shoot in the shape of a heart, and then.." I stuggled, trying to remember everything I could from Greek mythology, "And then confess your undying love to Artemis," I sat back, a smug smile on my face. Will looked surprised, no…scared. "Do you WANT me to die?" he asked. Everyone in the room cracked up.

"It's not funny!" he whined.

"A dare's a dare," Will walked off, looking as if he was preparing for his funeral. He probably was. We all followed him outside as he walked into the Apollo cabin. Moments later, he came back with hot pink arrows. He sullenly walked over to the archery range, and stood there, bow at the ready. He shot 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,...I lost count at about a dozen arrows. They perfectly aligned to make a shape of a heart. "If I die, tell Nyssa…that Leo was the one who took her watch," He then dropped his bow, looked up at the sky, and screamed at the top of his lungs, "ARTEMIS, I LOVE YOU!"

Moments later, a silver arrow came flying out of nowhere and impaled him in the shoulder. Then, in a flurry of random silver things, Artemis appeared. "What?" she screamed. Will backed away and tried to put on a straight face, all the while wincing for the wound the arrow made.. "I...I just wanted to say that I love you..?" Artemis notched another arrow. Suddenly, there was a bright falsh of light, and who I guessed was Apollo appeared. "Chill, sis…they were playing truth or dare. As if my son here would hit on you, " Apollo chuckled, "You're not even that attractive."

"Apollo!" Artemis screamed. They both disappeared in another blinding flash of light. With that, everyone started cracking up. Except for Will, that is.

Will turned towards me, and he looked like he was about to murder me with one of his hot pink arrows. He was planning revenge, I could tell…though not immediate revenge. "Alyssa, truth or dare?" he asked, surprising everyone. Alyssa sat there for a moment with her mouth hanging open, and then said, "Dare?", but it was more of a question than an answer.

"I dare you to…" he whispered the rest in her ear. Her eyes widened and she nodded. Will took out some kind of gold coin and went outside. Naturally, everyone followed him. He then threw the coin into the sprinklers outside and said, "Oh, Iris, accept our offering. Thanatos, in the Underworld." Suddenly, the image shifted, and a certain god of death appeared. "Hey," said Alyssa, "I just wanted you to know that Anubis is a much better god of death than you are. Bye!" she smiled and discontinued the operation. Everyone stared at her in shock, and then she collapsed on the floor. Will knelt down next to her, and checked her pulse. Then he said the two words I wanted to hear the least. "She's dead."

An awful silence filled the air, and I could see Jaz leaning over her, crying. "Alyssa. How? Why? You're like my little sister..and now you're-" she choked back a sob. So we defeat a large snake monster only to have one of us die in a deadly game of truth or dare? It didn't seem fair.

"You did this," Jaz looked at Will. Then she just kept leaning over Alyssa and crying. Then something even more unexpected happened. Alyssa sat up and screamed, "BOO!" straight in Jaz's face. She screamed and fell back, and Will and Alyssa doubled over with laughter. As did everyone else. "Wait, so…you're not dead? Wouldn't Thanatos be mad?" I asked.

"Yep." said Will. "In fact, he should be here in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0." And with that, Thanatos appeared right in front of Alyssa. "Did you really just say to me what I think you said to me?" he thundered. Nico stepped up. "Chill, it was a dare." he said. Thanatos gave her a glare and then left.

"Why does he listen to you?" I heard Carter asking Nico.

"Oh, you know, I'm the Ghost King and all that." Nico replied. Ghost King? What? I wondered about that, but then figured out that I probably shouldn't ask. Anyway, we all made our way back inside and sat down. Alyssa looked around and said, "Reyna, truth or dare?"

**Dun dun dun...**

**So yeah, review with dares, and all that.  
**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed before, too:  
**

**wisegirl1800:Well, i'm writing more. :)  
**

**PJOBestfan29: i'm glad you like it.  
**

**Nadia Pintos: I'm glad you like it also.  
**

**Remember to review, or else I'm going to make Artemis fall in love with Will...actually, no, that would be interesting  
**

**Let me try again:  
**

**Review it or I will break up PERCABETH! (DUN DUN DUN!)  
**


End file.
